1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED light , in which the illumination thereof can be significantly improved and the lifespan thereof can be extended, while functioning as illumination lighting such as an electric bulb or a lamp.
2. Background of the Related Art
An illumination light is a device, which is supplied with electric power and transforms the electrical energy into a light energy. The light energy is used for illuminating an object and discerning it in a dark place. This illuminating tool has made a great contribution to epochal advancement in human civilization. The illumination light is utilized in various forms. The initial incandescent bulb has developed into a fluorescent lamp, and then various electric lights have been developed, including a searchlight containing nitrogen or helium gas therein and a halide lamp or a natrium lamp.
However, there is a limitation in converting the electrical energy into a light energy, and thus a large amount of energy has been wasted. This has a close relationship with the efficiency of the electric lights or lamps. In addition, the lifespan thereof varies depending on the characteristics of the medium. Therefore, there is a need for a new medium having an advantage in terms of the efficiency of energy and the durability thereof.
In order to respond to this demand, a light emitting diode (LED) has been developed. The economical efficiency thereof still remains low due to its manufacturing cost. However, a high intensity of illumination can be obtained with a smaller amount of electric power and its lifespan reaches over three years without any particular repair, thereby providing a possibility and potentiality as a future illumination light.
As examples for a lighting apparatus using LED, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0014951 discloses a incandescent bulb-type lamp using fluorescent LED lamp, and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0008770 discloses a bulb having an LED module laminated therein.
An incandescent bulb-type lamp using fluorescent LED lamp, which is disclosed the above Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0014951, is shown in FIG. 9. An LED device for emitting light using DC voltage is provided, and a reflector is attached to the rear face of a light emitting portion. To the front face of the light emitting portion is attached a transmission lens for uniformly transmitting light. Therefore, the intensity of light can be controlled, depending on its application, and energy saving and semi-permanent lifespan can be achieved, along with protection of the user's visual power. In addition, it is an advanced bulb that is not affected by the temperature change of surroundings. However, after being used for a certain period of time, the LED efficiency deteriorates. Also, when it is continuously operated, the amount of heat generated is gradually increased, thereby reducing its lifespan
In addition, as shown in FIG. 10, a bulb having a laminated LED module disclosed in the above Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0008770 comprises a socket 5 of common thread type, a bulb 40, a power supply 20 which is supplied with external electric power and supplies an electric current in the PWM mode, a multi-layered LED substrate 3 provided above the power supply 20 and having a plurality of basic LED modules in the form of a hexagon, and a connection pole for supplying the electric power to the multi-layered LED substrate 3 and holding it. Therefore, in order to obtain a high quality white light, a hexagon structure is used so as to arrange a maximum number of LEDs in a minimum space. An LED module, which is made of a red, green, and blue LEDs of the three primary colors of light, is formed and laminated in a multi-layered pattern, thereby providing a bulb having LED modules laminated therein and embedded with a power supply circuit. However, similarly, it embraces a problem in that the lifespan is reduced, due to heat generation.